


The Vertically Challenged

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (August '17) [24]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, 30-Day Fic Meme, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Happy, Happy Ending, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Lesbian Character, Lesbians in Space, Light-Hearted, Romantic Fluff, Short, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Useless Lesbians, Wordcount: 100-500, short people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing, Day 26: DiamondFandom: Steven UniversePeridot needs some help from her girlfriend. But knowing her she's just too stubborn to ask for it like someone regular.Oneshot/drabble





	The Vertically Challenged

Peridot was small. She understood that, for the most part, and even though some of the people she knew would make fun of her for it she tried not to let it bother her. Her girlfriend Lapis was taller than her--the only good thing about any of this was that she did end up getting a lot of cute cuddles out of it. And even if she didn't ever admit it, she really did like that.

Right now though was one of those times that she would've sold her left arm to have been taller. 

The onion rings were on the highest shelf, dammit! She needed to get them. So she was standing on her tiptoes. 

"Need some help?" Lapis said from behind her just then. "Do you want me to get that for you?"

Peridot whipped around, eyes wide. "HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE VERTICALLY CHALLENGED!"

In return, Lapis just laughed and walked away to the other room. 

Yeah. She totally showed her. 

...but just a few minutes later Peridot slumped defeatedly. "...help meeeeeee..."

And luckily she had the best girlfriend in the whole entire world. 


End file.
